


the differences between second pilots

by LadySpearWife



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anger, Blow Jobs, Charles being an asshole, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Enough mentions to Lewis to deserve a character tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpearWife/pseuds/LadySpearWife
Summary: God, he’s sunken low – adrenaline relief for a kid drunk in a second victory and sheer egotism. Valtteri pulls back, furious, and hisses, “pay attention on me.”“Your performance hasn’t been interesting enough today, sorry.”
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc, Valtteri Bottas/Charles Leclerc, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton (implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	the differences between second pilots

Charles is very beautiful. Everyone seems to agree so, most of all the thousands of little fangirls, charmed by his dimpled smile or something equally false but aesthetically pleasing. Here, it’s damning minx eyes and a plump, clever mouth. Someone else put an ugly hickey on his pale throat, garishly bright mark that mocks Valtteri.

But then, _Charles_ mocks Valtteri, legs sprawled lazily on the bed, going through his phone, the winner’s trophy placed right on his bedside table. It makes no difference that he’s getting his dick sucked. Nothing has taken the sneering smirk curling his pretty lips or the boredom from him. He digs his fingers in his thighs to leave behind his own bruises – his only rebellion –, redoubles his efforts just to go just a little deeper.

“Hm, that’s nice,” Charles comments idly, and Valtteri thinks _fucking finally_ for a blessed moment. “Did you see it? _Lewis_ congratulated me. I didn’t think he’d.”

He punctuates it with a lazy snap of his hips, shoving his cock down Valtteri’s throat. God, he’s sunken low – adrenaline relief for a kid drunk in a _second_ victory and sheer egotism. Valtteri pulls back, furious, and hisses, “pay attention on me.”

“Your performance hasn’t been interesting enough today, sorry.”

Charles drops his phone and clenches his hair, shoving Valtteri down his cock again with a pleased hum and nothing else. Then the sound of typing again, turned up until it’s deafening. He doesn’t give a shit about his gagging or the teasing touches over his sides or anything. For all that he cares, this might not even be happening. Valtteri hates him – wants to teach this bratty kid that in end he’s still a second driver, just like himself, historic Monza victory be damned. Valtteri wants to ruin him.

“Lewis wants to know what I’m doing to celebrate,” Charles hums, uninterested, but then laughs, sly and cruel-mouthed. “It’d be nice to send him a picture of you gagging in my cock, but he’d get ideas of putting me in your place, wouldn’t he?”

Valtteri scratches down his thighs. A part of him wants it to bleed.

_Shut up,_ but Charles goes on, merciless, “how many times have you done this for him?”

He pets his jaw mockingly and then goes back to typing. Valtteri is glad to be out of his attention, spared of the cruel glee in his minxy eyes. Charles is beautiful and poisonous – still reeking of champagne, with the winner’s trophy in full view, he shows exactly what he wants from Valtteri. They’re supposed to be same. Second pilots must have no ego for their teams, and yet here they are. With him on his knees sucking a boy’s cock, the ghost of Monza’s cheering thundering and haunting in their ears.

“C’mon, Valtteri, this is your win,” Charles snorts with a caustic chuckle, superior and arrogant and disgusting, shoving his thumb inside his mouth, stretching it wide until Valtteri’s eyes water pathetically, caressing his own dick. “Don’t disappoint _me_.”

**Author's Note:**

> to compensate for the almost fluff last time this one. i have no explanations for this but i hoped you enjoyed it


End file.
